The present invention is related to brake control valve devices which are particularly applicable to freight service.
Standard freight brake control valve devices in service today employ essentially slide valve type valve construction, which not only requires a high degree of skill to manufacture, but also requires great skill to service and maintain in accordance with A.A.R. requirements. Such present day freight brake control valve devices thus represent a high cost item in a railroad car brake system. In attempting to alleviate this problem of high cost, poppet type valve construction has been suggested as an alternative to the typical slide valve construction.